


Take All Of Me

by onekingdomonce



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Damen, M/M, Reference to Laurent's Abuse, fluff af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/pseuds/onekingdomonce
Summary: He reaches a hand out, brushing Laurent’s hair behind his ear. “Make love to me,” he whispers. Laurent looks at the bed beside them, the sheets still tangled. “We just-““No,” Damen interrupts. “I want you to make love to me,” he says, enunciating the words. Laurent stills, his eyes freezing on Damen’s as if looking for an ulterior meaning behind them. His mouth opens and then closes, no words coming out. He looks down at his hands before looking back at Damen. “I thought you never-““I haven’t,” Damen says. “I never wanted it. But I want this. I want this with you.” He reaches for Laurent’s hands, grabbing them in his. “You have my heart, Laurent. You have every part of me, and I want you to take this as well.” He lifts his hands to his lips and kisses them softly. “Take me, Laurent,” he presses another kiss. “Take all of me.”





	

Damen is lying down on his back, feeling happy and sated. His arm is thrown over his eyes and he has a lazy smile on his face.

He reaches over to pull Laurent into him, only to feel Laurent’s bent legs. He turns his head and sees that Laurent Is no longer lying down. He is in an upright position, his back resting on the bedpost with his knees drawn to his chest.

Damen places a hand on Laurent’s knee and rubs him gently, wanting him to look down at him. Lauren does not move, his gaze focused on the darkness of the room.

“Laurent?” Damen asks, pushing himself up into a sitting position. The sheet falls off him and pools at his hips “What's wrong?” he asks.

Laurent says nothing. He simply stares ahead, his eyes unfocused. Damen knows this look, and he knows that Laurent’s thoughts are wandering, pulling something apart with his mind. Damen moves himself closer, and his heart knocks against his chest when Laurent flinches.

Damen looks down at their touching knees, confusion running through him. They had just made love, and Laurent had been present. They held onto each other and moved together, and Laurent had come, a satisfied smile on his face after. Now he sat here, and Damen could feel him emotionally retreating, and he did not have the smallest idea as to what had changed.

“Please,” he says quietly, his voice feeling too loud for the silence of the room. “Speak to me.”

Laurent sighs and gets up from the bed, walking towards the fire. Damen rises and goes after him, watching as Laurent places his hands on the mantel and lowers his head. Damen reaches out to places a hand on Laurent’s shoulder, and the muscles feel like stone beneath his palm.

"I will not always look like this," Laurent says unexpectedly.

Damen's brows furrow, caught off guard by his words. He tilts head to the side, unsure of what he means by that. "Excuse me?" he asks, wanting him to repeat himself.

Laurent taps his fingers on the stone beneath his hands. "I am not going to look this way my whole life," he repeats, only adding to Damen's confusion.

Damen scratches his head, unsure of what exactly Laurent is saying. "I'm sorry," he shakes his head. "I don't..."

Laurent takes another deep breath before speaking slowly, his tone flat. "I am going to age," he says. "And my looks will fade as well. I will not always be the fresh eyed, golden haired youth that fits your standards so perfectly, and all that will be left is my… personality. The person that I really am." His voice is monotone as he speaks, and Damen feels anger unfold inside him as he begins to realize what Laurent is saying.

"Do you," Damen begins, but he trails off because he does not even know how to fathom what he is hearing. He takes a deep breath and starts again. "Do you really think I am only with you because of the way you look?" He runs a hand through his hair, the words sounding ridiculous on his tongue. "How could you even think such a thing? Do you give me such little credit?"

He stops himself before he says any more. Laurent does not turn, but his shoulders relax slightly, his grasp on the mantel loosened. When he speaks, his voice is softer.

"It's not that," he says gently. "I do not doubt your love for me. I do not doubt the things you say."

Damen feels himself relax slightly at that, but he does not speak, allowing Laurent to go on with his explanation.

"I know you," Laurent continues. "I know who you are. Your heart is pure, and you see the best in people, which is why I am afraid," his voice falters. 

"I am afraid, because I know myself as well. I know who I am, and I don't want you to wake up one day and realize that you gave your heart to someone cold. To someone-"

His voice breaks off, and Damen can see that he is struggling. He has to forcefully hold himself back from taking Laurent in his arms.

Laurent’s knuckles tighten on the mantel again, pushing the words out. "To someone damaged."

The word is said quietly, a whisper, but Damen feels it slam through his entire body.  
Damen's eyes fall closed as he feels a cold rush spread throughout his chest from the shadow of The Regent looming over then. Even in death, he has a hand wrapped around Laurent and there is nothing Damen can do about it. He simply cannot erase the past.

He feels the shaking in his bones, the same blinding fury that he had felt at the Kingsmeet. His senses are slowly becoming overshadowed by his rage, and he knows he has to calm himself down. Laurent is still standing in front of him, his entire body tense, his gaze not leaving the fire. Damen clenches his fists at his sides and attempts to work his thoughts out in his mind.

What Laurent is suggesting is preposterous. The fact that he could view himself as damaged was outrageous, but Damen had not been through what Laurent had. He did not suffer through those years as Laurent had, and he could not begin to understand the extent of The Regents manipulation over Laurent's mind.

Despite this, Damen could not even begun to wrap his mind around this notion. Laurent is the strongest person he has ever met. He exudes power, and an endless amount of things that make Damen's heart swell with love every day. He sees Laurent for who he is, not what he had been through. He just had to explain that to him.

"Laurent," he says.

Laurent does not respond. He does not give any sign of having even heard Damen, but Damen knows otherwise.

"Laurent," he repeats. "Please look at me."

Laurent does nothing at first, his arms still braced on the mantel. Then, slowly, he turns towards Damen.

His face is an impassive mask, on the surface giving nothing away, but Damen Is able to see past that. He sees the look in his eyes, one that holds so much sadness and fear that Damen physically feels his heart ache, a heavy feeling in his chest. Damen steps forward in quick strides and before he is fully aware of his own actions, he has Laurent in his arms. His arms are wrapped around him tightly and Laurent has his face pressed to Damen's chest, breathing him in.

"Laurent," he whispers, his voice coming out as shaky as his heart feels.

He continues to hold him for a few minutes, both of them clinging to each other. He presses his lips to Laurent’s hair before pulling back slightly, looking into his eyes. "I want you to listen to me," he says, his tone sharp. "Listen to what I am telling you," he repeats for emphasis.

Laurent gives the slightest nod, a small tilt of his chin. Damen places his hands on his cheeks, holding his face in his hands.

"You are not cold," he says, his tone gentle at first. He runs his thumb down Laurent's cheek before continuing. "You are one of the warmest people I know."

Laurent scoffs at this, and Damen narrows his eyes at the interruption.

"Listen to me," he repeats. "I meant what I said to you at Marlas. You were never cold, not even at our lowest points.”

He takes a deep breath, trying to suppress the anger that comes with the word he is about to have to use. "And you are not damaged," he says, his voice coming out sharp and hard in contrast to the previous words. "You will never repeat that in my presence, nor will you say that to yourself.”

"You are strong," he says, his breathing becoming ragged. "You are the strongest person I have ever met, Laurent. To go through the things you have, and to come out alive and on top, is inspiring. I am in awe of you." he closes his eyes briefly before opening then again, locking them on Laurent. "You are a survivor," he whispers.

Laurent says nothing, but his eyes remain on Damen's, his chest rising and falling slightly.

Damen continues on, not nearly finished yet. "I know your heart as well, and it is genuine. You have so much love inside you, you just don't know who to trust it with," he leans his forehead against Laurent's, his voice softening once again. "But you can trust me with it.”

Laurent's eyes fall shut, and Damen takes the opportunity to press his lips to his. It is gentle, a whisper of a kiss, but Laurent's body reacts to it, and he reaches out to grasp Damen's arms.

Damen pulls back after a moment, but he leaves his forehead pressed against Laurent's.

"If I tell you that you are beautiful, it is because I am struck by your effortless beauty, and because no matter how many times you have heard it, you still deserve to hear it every day." He presses another chaste kiss to Laurent’s lips before continuing. "But that being said, your beauty is the last thing that makes you the man that I love. I love you because you are caring. Because you are cunning, far too brilliant for your own good," Laurent smiles at this, and it squeezes at Damen's heart, encouraging him to go on. "I love you because you are fun when you want to be, chasing thrills simply for the game.”

“I love you because you taught a frightened little girl a magic trick, so she will have something positive to hold on to." Damen runs a hand through Laurent's hair, and his body warns when Laurent leans into his touch.

"I cannot erase your past," he states finally. "I cannot take away the things that happened to you, no matter how badly I want to. _Need_ to. The only thing I can do is spend every day for the rest of our days loving you, and showing you that you are the most precious thing to enter my life."

Laurent lets out a long breath at this, and Damen can see his walls were coming down. They reach for each other’s face at the same time and press their lips together, both of them putting a part of themselves into the kiss.

Despite the way they hold each other, Laurent is still tense in his arms. Damen thinks back to Ravenel, the last time he had felt him so wound up. Laurent was a young, beautiful prince. He had more offers in his life than he could count, and he turned each of them down because he did not trust anyone, yet he trusted Damen that night. He gave himself over to Damen no matter how hard it was for him because he trusted him, and now Damen was going to show him that same trust.

A chill runs through Damen's body at the thought of what he was about to ask of Laurent. It was never something he wanted with anyone else, the thought unappealing to him because it was simply against his nature, but he wanted it with Laurent. He feels driven by the sudden need to give Laurent this, to have him be the first and only person to take him.

He reaches a hand out, brushing Laurent’s hair behind his ear. “Make love to me,” he whispers.

Laurent looks at the bed beside them, the sheets still tangled. “We just-“

“No,” Damen interrupts. “I want _you_ to make love to _me_ ,” he says, enunciating the words.

Laurent stills, his eyes freezing on Damen’s as if looking for an ulterior meaning behind them. His mouth opens and then closes, no words coming out. He looks down at his hands before looking back at Damen. “I thought you never-“

“I haven’t,” Damen says. “I never wanted it. But I want this. I want this with you.”

He reaches for Laurent’s hands, grabbing them in his. “You have my heart, Laurent. You have every part of me, and I want you to take this as well.” He lifts his hands to his lips and kisses them softly. “Take me, Laurent,” he presses another kiss. “Take all of me.”

Laurent closes eyes, breathing out slowly. He speaks quietly, his eyes still closed. “I never…” He says, his voice trailing off.

“I know,” Damen says, rubbing his thumbs on Laurent’s knuckles. “We will give this to each other.”

Laurent’s eyes snap open, his gaze hot on Damen’s. He steps forward and grabs Damen’s face, pulling his mouth onto his. Damen wraps his arms around Laurent and runs his hands down his back, feeling the dips of his muscles as their lips move together.

Laurent begins to move them back towards the bed and Damen moves with him, their lips not leaving each other’s. They stop when Damen’s legs hit the bed behind him and Laurent pulls back, his hands still on Damen’s face, his breathing labored. ‘Nothing you don’t want,” he says, repeating the words Damen had used on their first night.

Damen smiles and places his hands on top of Laurent’s. “I want everything,”

Laurent smiles back, a small smile that shines through his eyes. Damen’s heart swells in his chest, and it is in that moment that he swears to himself that he will never stop trying to put that smile on his face.

Laurent rests his hands on Damen’s shoulder and he gives him a gentle push downwards, seating him on the bed. Damen goes with ease and places his hands on his sides, leaving the direction entirely up to Laurent.

Laurent steps forward and stands between Damen’s thighs. He says nothing as he runs his hands through Damen’s hair, tilting his head back as he goes. They are both silent, Laurent looking down while Damen’s face is tilted up towards his. They are looking into each other’s eyes, their chests rising and falling in sync. For the second time, looking felt like kissing.

And then Laurent’s lips are on his. Damen breathes him in, moaning at the feeling of Laurent’s mouth against his. He places his hands at the small of his back and presses their body’s together, Laurent’s hands still in his hair. They kiss slowly, sensually, their tongues sliding into each other’s mouths. Laurent tugs at Damen’s hair and he tilts his head farther, allowing Laurent to press kisses down his neck.

Laurent pushes Damen onto his back and climbs on top of him, his hips straddling Damen’s waist. He dips his head farther and kisses down Damen’s chest, making sure to cover every inch of his skin.

Damen’s breathing increases with every touch, and he places his hands at Laurent’s hips, rubbing him softly, encouragingly. “Unbelievable,” he breaths. “You are unbelievable.”

Laurent smiles against his skin and he looks towards Damen as his tongue runs out, licking up Damen’s dark trail of hair. His smile becomes wicked as Damen clenches the sheet in is hands, his eyes falling shut. “You have seen nothing yet,” he says. A promise.

Damen feels a shiver run through his body at the words. He presses his feet into the mattress and pushes himself back so his legs are no longer hanging off the bed. Laurent crawls towards him, his hair falling past his shoulder and onto Damen’s chest. Damen grabs onto it and twirls a strand around his fingers. He uses the hold as leverage and tugs forward, pulling Laurent’s lips onto his.

They kiss like this, Laurent’s hands pressed on either side of Damen’s head with Damen’s hand tangled in his hair. Their mouths move slowly, tongues touching and teeth grazing lips. Damen runs his hand down Laurent’s front, his fingers wrapping around his cock. Before he can tighten his grip, Laurent grabs his hand and moves it above Damen’s head.

Damen growls into Laurent’s mouth and Laurent simply smiles, his lips continuing to move against Damen’s. “Soon,” he whispers.

He presses another kiss onto Damen’s lips before sitting up, his thighs on either side of Damen’s. He gazes down at him, one hand in his hair, the other running down his chest. His look is intense, his eyes focused, and then his cheeks become a slight pink shade.

“What?” Damen asks, his smile growing with each passing second.

Laurent shakes his head, not responding. He reaches over Damen for the bottle of oil, already opened from their previous use. Damen’s heart pounds at the sight of it, and he cannot believe it took him so long to ask for this. His pulse pounds in his ears and his cock starts to harden at the thought of Laurent inside him, filling him completely, stretching him slowly.

Laurent notices this and the side of his lips quirk up, his fingers inside the bottle. “Eager?” he asks, his fingers moving around the oil in slow circles.

Damen’s eyes follow his fingers and he nods sharply, a hard jerk of his head. Laurent laughs at this and Damen’s heart soars, the sound bringing him more pleasure that he ever thought imaginable.

Laurent removes his hand from the bottle, his fingers dripping with oil. Damen’s mouth falls open at the sight, and his breath hitches as he watches Laurent reach for his own cock. He squeezes himself gently and runs his thumb across the tip, pressing down slightly. If it weren’t for the ache in Damen’s entire body, he would be content lying here all night, watching Laurent pleasure himself with his eyes on Damen.

“What do you want?” Laurent asks, his hand moving down his cock. He tightens his hold slightly and bites down on his lip as he increases his own pace.

Damen’s eyes follow the motion of Laurent’s hand, and it takes great effort for him to not push Laurent down on his back and take him in his mouth. He looks up at his face so their eyes are on each other, Laurent’s hand still moving. “I want you to make me come,” he says, his voice deep and low.

Laurent’s head falls back, his shoulders moving along with his hands movement. His breathing is harsh and it is the only sound in the room aside from the sound of him pumping himself. “Please,” Damen breaths, licking his lips. “Fuck me.”

Laurent’s hand speeds up at his words, and his hips jerk against Damen’s, sending a shock of heat through Damen’s body. Damen gasps at the contact and grabs Laurent’s hips without thinking. He begins to move Laurent’s body against his in a quick rhythm, rubbing himself against Laurent’s thighs while Laurent fucks himself on his own hand above Damen’s body.

Laurent allows this for a few minutes before he stops abruptly, and Damen stops with him. He eyes fall onto Damen’s, dark with arousal. “I want to come inside you,” he says, his voice irrefutable.

“ _Yes_ ,” Damen says, breathless. “ _Yes_.”

He places his hands on his sides and looks at Laurent before making a move. “Do you want me to turn onto my stomach?” Damen asks, pressing his hands into the bed, preparing to turn over.

“No,” Laurent says, his hands on Damen’s. “You seem fond of looking into my eyes. I- want it this way,” he flushes at the words, but his grip remains firm.

Damen says nothing. He simply relaxes his hands and nods, allowing Laurent to do whatever he wants.

Laurent places his hands on Damen’s thighs and spreads them slightly before reaching for the oil again. He dips his fingers inside and coats them liberally, his eyes not leaving Damen’s. He places his fingers on Damen’s hole, running his fingers around him gently. Damen shudders, not used to any sensation there, and Laurent holds him down with his other hand. “Stay,” he says, his eyes sharp.

Damen’s cock hardens considerably at the tone of Laurent’s voice and the look in his eyes. He closes his eyes and nods, spreading his legs farther to give Laurent better access. Laurent smiles at this and leans forward, pressing a soft kiss on Damen’s lips. “Good,” he says.

“Touch me,” Damen replies. Laurent’s fingers are so close, and Damen’s restraint is running out.

Laurent shifts his body closer and his fingers return to Damen’s tight skin. He takes a steady breath and then pushes a finger in, sliding smoothly from the oil.

Damen’s eyes fall shut again. He feels himself clench around Laurent, pulsing around Laurent’s finger. He bites onto his lip and makes a small sound in the back of his throat. The feeling is different, but not at all unpleasant. Laurent moves his finger smoothly before sliding a second one in, and Damen breaths out in soft pants as he feels his skin begin to loosen up around Laurent. He shifts his hips and presses himself into Laurent, wordlessly encouraging Laurent to go on.

Laurent rubs the edge of his skin with his thumb as he thrusts his fingers inside Damen, creating a steady rhythm. Damen hears Laurent’s sharp intake of breath, and that combined with the building pressure in his stomach is exquisite. “Not enough,” He exhales.

Laurent leans forward and presses his lips to Damen’s, his fingers continuing to move. He leans back and looks at Damen, his gaze soft. “It may hurt at first,” he says.

Damen moves his hips faster onto Laurent’s fingers, attempting to increase the sensation. “I don’t care,” he says. ”I want to feel all of you.”

Laurent removes his fingers slowly, and Damen feels empty immediately. He makes a small sound at this and Laurent smiles as he places his hand on his cock. “I will stop if you ask me to,” he says, eyes on Damen’s.

Damen reaches out for Laurent’s cock and places it at his entrance, pressing his hips forward. “Fuck me,” he says as a response.

Laurent shuts his eyes, and his entire body shakes with his breathing. He pumps his cock once, places a hand on Damen’s waist, and slides inside.

The feeling is so intense, so different than anything he has ever felt. In some faraway part of his mind he feels a small sting of pain, but it is nothing compared to the overwhelming feeling of being full, so gloriously full of Laurent’s cock. He lets out a loud moan, and it is so unexpected that Laurent stops his movements. He pauses his hips and looks at Damen, his eyes intense.

“If you-“ Damen starts, his breathing so ragged that he can hardly speak. “If you do not keep going,” he chokes out.

Laurent smiles as he places his hands on Damen’s chest, and he begins to move again. He hips rock into Damen, pulling himself out most of the way before sliding back in slowly. His eyes are cast down, watching as his cock slides in and out of Damen’s body. Damen reaches out for Laurent’s waist, holding onto his hips tightly. He squeezes at his skin, his fingers tightening with each press of Laurent’s body into his.

“More,” he gasps. “I need more, Laurent.”

Laurent reaches for Damen’s leg and bends it slightly, pushing his thigh to the side. The slight shift opens Damen up more, and they each moan as Laurent slides deeper into him. Laurent reaches forward and grabs onto Damen’s shoulders, his nails digging into his skin as he picks up his rhythm. He thrusts his hips into Damen’s, fucking him harder with each breath. Damen feels himself stretching out with each press of Laurent’s body, and the feeling is glorious in a way he never thought it could be.

“ _Yes_ ,” Damen says as he moves his hips to match Laurent’s, pressing their bodies together roughly. “ _Like that_.”

Damen’s cock throbs above him and he takes himself in his hand, pumping himself as quickly as Laurent is moving inside him. Damen licks two of his fingers and reaches around Laurent’s body, and in one flush movement he slides his fingers into Laurent’s hole.

Laurent groans loudly at the added contact and he bucks his hips wildly, pressing himself onto Damen’s fingers and then back into Damen.

It is too much. Feeling Laurent clench around his fingers at the same time as feeling his body clench around Laurent’s cock was too much for him. He doesn’t think he can hold himself for another second.

“Laurent,” he pants, his hand rubbing his cock faster. “I don’t think I can-“

“Come,” Laurent responds breathlessly, his own hand covering Damen’s, moving with him. “Come now.”

Damen’s entire body jerks in response, and he is coming all over Laurent’s hand. 

Laurent fucks him through it, the movement of his hips relentless. He drops his head to Damen’s shoulder, his body shaking, and Damen can feel him coming inside him.

It is indescribable, and Damen feels it in his entire body. He presses an open kiss on Laurent’s neck, and Laurent presses his face deeper into Damen‘s shoulder, his breathing shallow. “I love you,” Laurent says, his voice rough. “I’ve come alive with you. I’ve never-“

“Laurent,” Damen whispers as he wraps his arms around Laurent. He rolls him onto his back and lowers himself as he presses their lips together softly.

Laurent kisses him back before pulling his face away. His eyes are narrowed, but playful. “You simply could not stay on the bottom for an entire night, could you?”

Damen leans down and kisses him again before rolling onto his back, pulling Laurent into his side. He shifts himself slightly so their body’s fit together easily and puts an arm across Laurent, holding him close.

“So that was okay?” Laurent asks, his face on Damen’s chest.

Damen begins running his hand through Laurent’s hair, a soothing embrace. “That was perfect,” he replies, pressing a kiss to Laurent’s head.

Laurent smiles, pressing his body tighter into Damen’s. And then, “I never thought I would see you like that,” he says, his voice quiet.

Damen continues to run his hand through Laurent’s hair as he thinks of how long it could have been that Laurent had been thinking about it. He turns his face slightly, looking down at Laurent. “I doubt there is anything you could ask of me that I would not do,” he says honestly.

Laurent’s response comes quickly. “I’m sure I could think of a few things,” he says ominously.

Damen laughs at this, pulling Laurent tighter into him. “I’m serious,” he says, and he thinks of how to phrase his next words. “I thought I knew what real love was before,” he begins, “but I was wrong. I would do anything for you.” He removes his fingers from Laurent’s hair and rests them on his cheek, kissing him softly. “Anything to make you happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did an okay job at explaining Laurent’s insecurities. I have this sort of idea in my head about him, and hopefully you understand what I was getting at. 
> 
> http://laurent-ofvere.tumblr.com


End file.
